Devious Dolly
by KaylaKakashi
Summary: Dolly is the new clown princess.Dolly is like the joker's daughter.When the joker's away Dolly will play My second fanfic hope everyone likes.
1. Chapter 1

the beginning

"Why so serious?" a man in make up turned to a lowsome child in the ally."put a smile on that face..."He edged closer to her."You wanna know how I got these scars?"He asked."n-no..."she backed away"You look nervous..."Sticking a knife to the girl's mouth."Lets' put a smile on that face!"He said slowly cutting in to her mouth.As the child put her hand to his scar.He stopped."hmm..."Pulling it out of her mouth."what do you think?"He asked."..."the child in a state of fear."I like them."she said looking down.In the instant he cut her face.Her face like his.He gave her his card.The joker the card said.As he began to walk away the child soon followed."hmm?"turning around to see the child."Well..."He began walking off again with her following."You might get killed coming with me.."She nodded to what he said."Alright then shall we..."They both walked off into the darkness."I'm the joker by the way..."He laughed.

* * *

a few years have passed since then.The girl still alive and with the Joker she met many years ago.He slowly made her into a insane clown much like himself.He even gave her a name."Devious Dolly"for her devious attitude.She follows in his footsteps.Taking his orders.And for all she does for him.He lets her live.He even made her her own outfit.A black dress.Suited for her.Except for one problem The Joker Has been caught.Since he knew this day would come he left orders for her to do while he spends time in prison."Dear Dolly,Funny thing is I knew this day would come so I left you some orders.You know my plans well...Finish where I left off.Get batman to show his face.Your in command of everything till I get back.My first order.Read this order and no other till its done.I will be back but for now do this order.#1..."She read out loud."Listen up thugs.I'm in charge.As the first order says...Make a video."She spoke to what was left of hentchmen."Make a video?"a clown said."Yup make a video much like his to get batman to reveal.Meaning we threaten people.Killing you know the drill however He didn't say how so...We go by my rules of the video."She smiled and took off for the camera."So she's next in charge huh she's just a kid...What can she do.And are those scars even real?"a few clowns laughed.Little did they know she's a mini girl version of the joker himself. She knows his every move and how to go about his orders.

a few days later a video was sent into sevral news stations.They showed the video.It started it out of a girl in a chair with her head down.As she looked up at the camera"Batman must show his face once again until then each few days someone will die.Target(s) have been selected.with me being first.So please if he's watching this reveal yourself now and come out of hiding...NO PLEASE STO-"the video crashed and ended with the girl looking at the camera.Her face white and blood around her.A evil laugh was played through the ending.The video was stopped due to gore.People were outraged and in shock from it.The video played everywhere even in prison like the video instructed."So where'd you pick this one up?"said a clown to dolly."oh the gutter...or somewhere"She smiled and stabbed the man.She laughed to herself leaving the other clowns in shock"now we see why he left her in charge"As she watch the clown die she read the next order."Alright as you might have said something about killing and making it like mine.Go about that buisness till batman makes a move until then don't read the next order.Hmm...I soiled my hands already you can do the killings here's my list.every few days kill one of these people.other wise I kill you.."she smiled.

* * *

A week later a letter was sent to the asylum The joker was held in."you've got a letter."a guard handed him the letter."hmmm...who could it be from...haha"He laughed.As he began reading it.He began laughing and smiling."...So it has begun.Soon we'll be together like you said right?I've followed with step one and now on to two."he laughed harder."acording to plan...hmm hmm ha ha yes soon..."


	2. Chapter 2

Killing Spree

"Hmm...when will batty show?"Dolly got impationt waiting for batman.She flipped through the T.V. and saw something that caught her eye."We've lost so many already where's batman...Lost cops and two judges who next this killing spree must end!we must catch the ones responsible!"said the mayor."killing him would be boring not fun like blowing up a few people.And suspecne is getting to me for the next order. huumm..."She sighed.She looked back to see the clowns."yesh?"Dolly asked."...how did you get those?Who are you...why'd he choose you?"One asked."huummm fraid i can't answer those but I'll try.Lets see...hmm...Ha!I don't want to tell its more fun letting you guess...just carry out killing..."She laughed."we can't your list ran out..."another said."OH?!I thought by now batty would show.Alrighty then I'll get a new list."She laughed.then whisptered to herself"idiot..."Dolly walked up to her desk and began to make a list."here you go!but this time I'm going with!"She giggled."Even joker went out once in a while no sense in hiding my face behind pen and paper.Just get ready and so will I ok?"She giggled some more and walked to the joker's room only she was allow in.

Hours pass and she was ready"alrighty clownies!I got the right stuff"she was stopped when a clown gave her a letter."hmm?"she looked at the address in excitement."'Your video made me laugh.Loved it.Here's a new list to take out instead of ones you've been going after.Also make a few deals with these men.Remember to kill them its another way to get batman to appear' haha!"Her haha slowly frowned since the list was some mobster and some higher up in the city."heh heh...haha HAAAAHAHAHA!"She laugh in excitement."lets go..."

She went to the location of the mobsters she figured start there.Before walking in she heard them talking."So she's another clown?""I heard she looks like a mim-" "evening gents!"She busted in."...its just a kid."They all began laughing."ha hah ha heh heh heh..."She laughed and rolled her eyes"is this so funny?"She open her coat and pulled on a string onto a granade."funny now?"She asked."...your just like him..."one man said"which is why I'm in charge of his doings and i got a list says make deal with you.You see here's the thing...Work under me and well you won't get caught i'll even let you keep your lives and money...You see I need help kill certain people Me and my clownies can't get.Either work with me or die.Also its to get batman to-"gun pointed at her."let me finish...I said you wouldn't get caught now listen to me.I just want batman so i can play with him and since i have to get him to show himself."the gun lowered."alright...who's the targets?"She handed them a list."these are all higher ups...we'll be caught...for...WHERE'D SHE GO?!"She left a joker card for them as well as a note."i need my answer...here's my card.Also recomend getting out of the building things might go ka-boom...ka-boom?"one of the mobster read to the others.Soon something blew up in the building."i want a hit on that-"the building soon blew up since she knew the answer was no.They treated her liked a kid.She blew the thing sky high.

"looks like i have to do this myself."Dolly stopped mid sentence"stop right there..."She turned to see a dark figure to her side."about time you showed...Batty."She laughed."Now i can move on to his next plan!" "So your following a list...but your just a kid...who are you working for?"Batman narrowed in on her."That video...its the joker isn't it?"He grabed her arm."Hey wait batty if you take me in the fun won't begin!"Dolly whined"FUN?!you call murdering people fun?" "if i say yes will you let me go?"she smiled and threw her arm lose jumping back."see ya batty till next time!"She lit a smoke bomb and disspeared."A kid working for him...How far will he go...no one suspects kids"He stayed there head low.

* * *

"Batty showed up...Time for the next order!"Dolly laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting game

"Can't believe this next order!makes me laugh!"Dolly seem upset at her next order.Despite her face with a carved in smile."I can't wait around!this is obsurd!ha!" dolly stormed around.Next order of business was to wait for bit.As her order said."wait for me..you may continue your dirty work but I want you to wait for me for new orders."CAN'T BELIEVE THIS"Dolly out of anger shot a clown by accident."is he dead!?"Clowns rushed over but he was gone."did i kill him? oppsie I didn't mean to this time ha!"She laughed it off."wow as if he said guns are quick"She looked straight down at the dead man's body.Then threw the gun at his head."idiot..."She walked out of the building."Where you going?"A clown asked."hmm?Well he said i can continue with dirty work so I am.Welcome to come along.Since its night we might play with batty."She giggled.

Since she didn't kill the whole mafia she decided to check in with them."Hello again!"She waved to the mobsters."So what is it you've come here for more lives like the others?"They asked."oh no no no!I was interested in what dogs you had."She giggled."Our dogs?" "yes three the best one!I love dogs and since I've been killing my own clownies lately I need something more relable to protect me and not so easy to shoot"She laughed again."Alright...What do we get in return?"They narrowed their eyes at her."your lives..."She giggled."don't wanna end up like the others do you?Play fair."She laughed some more.And they soon agreed.Dolly got what she wanted.Her loyal dogs.And it wasn't enough to sastfie her.She killed the mobster once again and let the dogs finish them off."good dogs.Mama's proud"she pet them and took off with her new pets.

Weeks have past and no signs of batman or Joker.But dolly stayed happy with the usual.Killing off one or to clowns and letting the dogs eat them.She also honed her skills with her sickle and knife throwing.She wanted to get better for Joker.The only person she trust.If she wasn't training she was lost in thought thinking of the return of the Joker.She owes a debt to him.When she first met him she was just a child Bearly surviving.Since he took her in she feels she has to owe everything to him.And she will.She'd even give her life for him.It was only a matter of time before he came back.And all she had to do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting

Two weeks and no signs of joker.However new signs of batman came apon her.One night on her many adventures dolly decided to go out and make a mess.

once again she destroyed a higher ups house.A judge of the city.It was on her list she couldn't deny it.Little did she know someone was on her tail."hahaha!"her laugh became silent."hey batty!"she waved as if nothing happen."do you know what your doing is wrong?"He asked in a deep tone."...yes and no"She smiled a bit."yes and no?"He was puzzled."yes cause well i killed someone but no cause its how i was raised.its hard to explain just so you know batty."She curtsied."...you were raised this way?"More question a raised."I know its wrong to you but right to me. so see i know its wrong by you."She laughed a bit."uhh..."He sighed."Well batty i got more lives to reck i'll see you later"curstied and ran off.

"So...have you seen the person responsible?"Gordon asked."yea a kid about 5 foot maybe shorter."Batman said."A kid noway!"Gordon explaimed.But he was gone.A lost in thought batman.He hung over a building thinking how dolly thought."she knows its bad to one but good to her...Hmm..."He thought to himself.The more he thought he thought of the joker.The laugher of him fogged his mind.Who was this girl?Why'd she work for the Joker?What went through her mind?So many questions.But Batman had to be on his toes.Who knows when Dolly could strike again most importantly what kind of weapon?She used a varioty of weapons from explodives to guns to knives.He didn't wanna fight with a child.

Next day a lazy day for dolly since she only went out every few days.Thud went her boots on her loyal dogs as she lied down."clownies!!"she shouted.No answer."IDIOTS GET OUT HERE!"no answer."Did i kill them all already?couldn't be...Since i don't remember giving them days off or even shooting one."She got up stumbled around to another part of her ware house to find them passed out drunk."idiots he hires complete morons!"her shouting woke one of them up and bellowed out a scream."..."night time soon came and dolly decided to go out for once and possibly not kill.

"I know your watch me batty!"She shouted almost everywhere she went to maybe see if he was.Maybe it was to scare hidden criminals away from her but why go after her?The next time she shouted batty someone was watching her."Not batty...soil my hands or run?"no sooner did she get the word out someone did attack her a masked man oh no not batman at all."We've seen you at murder scenes your the one with the clowns killing people!"a man in a knock off batman suit as well as other knocks off surrounded her."you got till 3 to let me go or i'll kill you here!"however the one night she leave home she leave with out a weapon.They put a gun to her head."Alright let me ask you this...You killing me is it any better than what i did?Do you wanna live with regret of killing me a weaponless girl?"The guns lowered."heh..."a kick to one of their hands and a head butt to another to break lose...Sadly one of the knock off shot and grased her arm."heh just a flesh wound!ha-"When she turned around they were knocked out."Saving a villian batty nice going-hey let me go that arms bleeding."The true batman stepped in.He sighed."what i did have a weapon...I didn't plan to cause trouble tonight hehe maybe a little"She giggled.

"there should stop bleeding"...wraping a cloth to her arm batman sighed."whats your deal?!Helping a villian knocking out those knock offs?!"She shouted."You were in trouble they were gonna kill you."He sighed.She raised a brow.Then went around him inspecting him."hmm...whats the point in finding out whose behind the mask?!I wouldn't know who you are."She kind of laughed.He seemed to be getting fed up with her."what you said.Do you have regret of killing someone?"He asked." not at all told you its how i was raise and killing is wrong to other people.It was a bluff really to let me go and not shoot."She said."you could have gotten killed-." "I knew my options when we first met.He even told me.I'd die if i came with him.I haven't yet.I've only been hurt on the job.But if I didn't i still could have. I was just a orphan back then.I ran away from the damn orphanitch.Either way I could have died on the streets.Or die doing something for Joker.Does it matter?I would have been dead by now if i didn't go with him.Not only that.We're freaks to people and we freaks have to stick together cause in the end its all we got is each other."Silence over head."Freaks..."He said to himself remembering something the joker said."Your just a freak like me..."The voice played over and over again to him."If you don't mind its late I'm going back."She began to walk away."You have a choice..."He said."You have a choice.He's in lock up.You can change yourself.He can't control you!"He shouted."She stopped in her tracks.Turning around to him"What fun would that be?another thing is i do this so i can live..."and she was off.


	5. Chapter 5

Visit

Screams and moans from the aslym."You put me in here!"Screams from inmates as Batman walked down the halls."He's right this way sir."A guard showed him to a room where the placed him with the joker for some questioning."Loooong time no see Batman..."Joker said."I want to know about the girl!"He slamed his fist on to a table that seperated them."I don't know much about her.What about you you've seen her more than me.I do say I miss her."He nodded."You know about her.You raised her..."Getting more angry batman begun getting into his face."Alright you wanna know about her.I found her alone...I gave her a new life from what she was doing which was nothing.And its one of the best things I have done for someone.Even knowing she could die...She stayed.And I let her.And she's been so good to me I won't even kill her.Not like clowns I find off the street."Joker said close to his face."And you wanna know how she got those scares?I did it.Funny thing is she let me...We're almost the same person now.And I'm glad."He laughed."You corrupted a girl's mind why'd you do it?!"Batman shouted."She let me...She let me do all the things I could.I wouldn't do anything sexual to her but what i did it was the best thing for her."He laughed.Batman slamed his head into the table."Why would she let you do such things!She just a child." "Ooh so you think she's just a child.She's alot older than that.And she trusts me.Also she came with me on her own.I had no part in that.But I'm glad she did cause she's my little ace card.What i can't do out there.She does for me."He smiled and was put back in his cell.

Dolly was at the usual game.Destroying houses or mob gangs.But she recently recived a letter from the joker."...a visit"Despite what she wanted to do.She couldn't.She couldn't risk being caught.But she came up with a some what plan.What if she had an escort but not a clown but.Someone with great importance to the city.Whoever it was had to help her see him.She flipped through her list of people she didn't kill.But sadly all were too hard to contact.She went through some names in a phone book."Bruce Wayne.Hmm..."She dialed the number."Yes this is Bruce."The voice said."I need you escort me to the asylum.I have a meeting with the joker."She said using a fake voice."Who is this?"He said."Meet me at the ware house Harvey Dent was burned at..in a day"Click she hung up.

A day later they met."I'm Dahlia.You see I got this letter..."She showed him."A letter my what a pretty girl you are."He took a look at her.Dolly didn't have her clown make up on and had her scars covered up "Meet me for a visit.-the joker. are you a relative of his?"He asked."No...I just got the letter is all." "Alright since you asked and showed me proof I guess I'll go with you."He smiled and opened the car door for her and they were off."I'm sorry I had to call you to take me there.You see all the men I know won't step foot there and one recomended calling you.Also I'm sorta afraid to go in myself with out a man."She sighed and shortly arived.

"Right this way."A guard lead them to the room."If you'll excuse me mr.wayne I'd like to go alone."She said walking in."Not at all."He stayed out in a monitering area.They could only see their movements but not hear what they could say.Since most are just insane and don't usually talk.She waited while they were sending him in."Why am I nervous..."She sighed to herself."Long time no see dolly."He walked in.She stood up."what is it?You said wait for you..." "I can't have a visit?"He stopped her mid sentence."I'm sorry..."She sighed."Don't be..."He walked over to her."You covered your scars...Thought you liked them..." "I do but I can't risk being caught.Even covered we're still the same..."She said as he put his hand coffed arms around her."The bat man wanted to know about you.What have you told him?"He asked in a deep tone."...nothing Just said you raised me to be who i am.And I thank you for that..." "Very good..."He took his arms off from around her.

They continued talking about their killings and new jobs.

Finally it was time to go."I enjoyed our visit..."He kissed her cheek and was put back into his cell."Thought you didn't know him.You two seem close.-" "Mr.Wayne please what happen between us was our buisness.Please take me back to the ware house."She interupted him."I-I'm sorry lets just go."She stuttered and they left.

"Thank you again..."She thanked him."You sure I can't give you a ride home?" "No its best this way thank you again."She curstied as he drove off in his lanbirgini


	6. Chapter 6

Fail

"..."Dolly sat alone in the darkness of the warehouse.Sighing to herself.She thought about Joker.How she missed him.She had his jacket coat atleast and kept it with her.The only time it wasn't with her was when she was off killing.The phone rang."Yes?"She said."Hey its Bruce I was wondering if you'd care to join me for a party."She didn't quite know how to answer that."No I'm gonna have to pass...Somethings have come up."Click went the phone."Not like I'd know how to act..."She pulled the coat over her head and huddled up with it.Clank.A door opened."So this is that bastard hideout..."A mans voiced echoed through the ware house.Growling from the dogs that surrounded him.3 gun shots.It stopped."Hmm.. I wonder if he has any family..."The man got closer to dolly.

"Hmm...His coat"He quickly ripped the coat from her exposing her."Well what do we have here?"A man with his complete left side of his face was burned."H-harvey Dent?"She said."So you know my name but who are you?"He got close, so close to her face he was almost touching it."None of your business!What are you doing in my hide out?"Dolly asked "your hide out...Hmm... you almost look like him."She pulled out a gun and put it to his face."What do you want?"Dolly hovered over the trigger. "the joker where is he?"He asked. "in lock up...I'm taking over for him back off and leave or die..."He took out a coin and put his gun to her."Heads you live tails...You die."He grunted."Fair enough..."She said as he flipped it.The coin landed as heads.Dolly quickly shoot at him in the leg."AHH YOU BITCH!!"

Dolly manged to flee from Dent.Unusre of where to go.She hid out at another abandoned warehouse."Damn...Close one."She said to herself.She looked around the place.All she had left was a gun,a knife,and the joker's coat.She sighed and wondered aimlessly.Little did she know she was still being tract."Drop the gun.."Said a voice from behind her.She dropped the gun."Remember flip of the coin you live or die..."Dent was a few feet behind her."...heads you live.But I need to know who you are."He said."...none of you business to tell the truth..I'm not sure who I am anymore.Why?I forgot.I started a new life a long time ago."She said"I see well...why do you work for the joker?" "my own choice...its my life and i wouldn't really call it work."She laughed."All on my own with no force just did it."She laughed more and turned around."And another thing if you kill me...He wouldn't care nor would I.I know it would happen, hell he even warned me."She smiled.Dent was in a state of confusion.Whether to kill her or let her go."So either way we win don't ya think?"she egged on the confusion."I...hmm..."He struggled to say words.While confused she picked up her gun and shot him making him fall."bang...I missed any vital spots...Er well I think so..."She laughed a bit and continued to run off.

Finally out of his reach.She wrote a letter of concern to the joker."...I'm scared.And need you back soon.I almost lots my life.I knew i would have run into this but not by the man who did it.Harvey Dent.He came looking for you.I lost the hide out and i have no place to go.Or afraid i won't have anywhere to go.I lost all weapons and my dogs in the cross fire.I'm sorry if i failed you.I'll try my best to recover everything lost.Please forgive me for messing up...Dolly...tsk tsk.Well have to see what i can do...As for forgiving you...we'll have to see about that.As for dent...Killing him might be best.Forgiving you might be hard But I guess I can since you didn't completely mess up.But i will be back soon."He read the letter.A bit disapointed in her.But not utterly mad at her for it wasn't her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

reunion

"Red alert i repeat red alert the joker has escaped!!"Guards in panic and chaos.Running around in non ordierly fashion.Laughs of the joker echoed through out the asylum.The crafty joker made a knife out of matrials of his cell.He made his escape during a break period.He stabbed 5 guards and over 5 inmates to make his escape.He used each one as a shield to escape bullets.Nothing could stop him at this rate.Still under top secret investagation.None out side of the asylum knew he escaped.They didn't want to alert anyone.Or turn the city into chaos."Dolly...I can't wait to see your smile.Meet me at the davis building at midnight.Be sure to invite bat man..."Gasping.DollyCouldn't control herself.She grabed her items and begun work.It was 2 weeks after her attack with dent.She had gotten her life on track and she made sure the joker knew that.She started making a video.She placed the ace of spade card in front of the camera."To the Batman..."She altered her voice."I want you to come to the davis building for a meeting.All copycats will be killed.I only want to see the real batman.Also people that try to get in to see the action will be killed.and to show how serious I am..."She took the ace card off.A copycat batman she caught a day before she plan to kill anyway became of more use to her."No please...don-"She shot him.The video was too graphic and there for couldn't air after she took the card off.

She finally arrived at the building.She arrived early since the joker wasn't in site.She saw a sign leading to go up to the top.She went up to the top to see a chair."Sit" said the sign on it.she looked it up and down but nothing.She sat and waited.No signs of anyone.Before long Someone showed up."Where is he..."Batman showed up."don't ask me...I'm as lost as you.Trust me.I got a letter and then i had to invite you and i came here and nothing."She sighed."hahaha hee hee ho ho ho haa...Glad you both could come."Out of the darkness The joker walked in.Dolly's eyes sparkled."Ah..you brought me my coat."He took the coat from her hands."What do you want joker...-"The question was shortly interupted."police!!"the voices yelled."Dolly..""Yes sir"He commanded her.She took off like a speeding bullet.She ran down the stairs to where they were."theres a ki-"She shot him down then lit some explosives on fire and brought them down.Then took down all elavators so no one could come up."DOLLY!!"She heard a command.She rushed upstairs."...I need you to go up to the top and stop those swat-" "your sending a child int-" "I can handle it...I know what i got myself into"She stopped both and went and did what he said.

"You see...I came here to help her out.Since a threat was put against my ace.Harvey Dent.So if you don't mind.I'd like nothing more than to kill and take him out before he does to my ace.She's a better class of criminal like me.I wouldn't know what to do if she even died!!Now you see heres the thing.You'll be there to stop us.So i called you here so I can warn you.I won't hesitate to kill you since you complete me.I don't know what I'd do without you though cause your too much fun!"The joker explained himself throughly."If you cared about her you wouldn't send her into-"Batman turned around.Dolly returned but was exstughted."we're out numbered and I'm out of weapons.The way it looks all three of us go to prison or die trying to escape.I messed the stairs and elevators up pretty ba-" "time to go."The joker walked by and pick her up over his back.He walked as if nothing was going on.He had a escape rout already."How you've been surviving without me is beyond me.."He grunted."I'm sorry..."She sighed.Even thought she was scolded she was happy to have her Joker back.


	8. Chapter 8

her past.

"...He's gone?"Dolly read a note."Ripping off the mob again...I think I might have killed them all oh well."She sighed and dropped her note on the floor.She pased back and forth waiting but no signs of him coming back.She hoped he wasn't hurt.Bad thoughts of the joker being hurt or killed rushed through her mind"no!"she broke out in a sweat."He's too smart and...nothing bad like that would happen.I know what he'd do.Blow them and his self up."She swayed back and forth."carry on what i was doing...Thats what it said but..."She sighed."Alright then I guess i'll do it."She said to herself.She checked her weapon supply nothing left but a few knives, a gun,and a few bullets."..."She fell silent.But took what was left.She went out and did what she's been doing.Killing people as usual.She checked her list." killed them.blew them up.dogs ate this one.Clowns did this one..."She recalled every act.

"causing more trouble?"A voice from behind her."...don't scare me like that batty and maybe."She jumped."Where's the joker?""haven't seen him since last night.He took off when i slept so iono."She looked around then kicked her foot up."Your not gonna take me in are ya?I haven't done anything yet."She laughed.He disappeared."...maybe i'll go home then."She walked off."Why do you work with him?"Batman asked."not sure but.Let me tell you something.Why i'm a orphan.Many years ago walking with my father.He was shot by cops.They mistaked him for a robber.My father was a good man...Would never do a robbery.But the ones who were suppose to protected us.Shot him.Cops are just as bad as criminals.I have no mother since she left.I was put into a sleasy orphanitch.I ran away and well you know the rest.But to answer your question from earlier i think i work with him to get back at the people that killed my father.The joker's been there for me.ITs another reason why."she explained."I see..."Looked like he didn't have anything to say.So she went home.

"...he's not back yet"She sighed.She tried to sleep.But she worried to much.She heard a noise come in from the door."Same spot...I left you.What happen you sleep all day?"He returned."I went out but i got stopped by batman.I didn't cause any killings.So i came back."She sighed."The batman...didn't hurt you did he?" "no...I'm fine."their conversation continued."Since you killed the last of our men i held try outs."The door opened to more clowns."Dogs are more loyal..."She sighed to herself."I'll make sure they're loyal..."He said."Cause if they're not...I'll let you kill them"He laughed.She stood up.She pointed a gun to them."...not even worth my time killing with a gun." "thats why we use a knife."He took the gun out of her hand and replaced it with a knife.He put his arm around hr and introduced her as the ace of his plans.The clowns didn't quite get what he meant.Others wondered if she'd really kill them."So is she your daughter?"Asked one of the clowns."No she's not.Not even related...That why i'm able to do this."He kissed her but a short one.Just to prove his point."..."She didn't know what to do.Since she more thought of him as a father.But it was to prove a point so she's allow it.But wondered if next time she's refused it what would happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Fear

Dolly yawned.She stayed up late trying to keep the clowns in line."..."She nearly fell over.Since the joker was out at work or whatever he did in the day.Dolly had to do all the hideout duties.Being watch out.Clean up since it was their deal.Working under him to live.She heard some clowns talking."So whats these guys deal?They both look like clowns.Maybe it war paint to scare off people.The girl alone could do that."she heard them laughing and talking down about them.She walked up behind them.They both broke into a sweat.She passed them."You think she heard us."They whispered.The only thing on her mind was her kiss.Since it was her first.And she didn't think it would be with him.not at all.She saw some clowns in a circle sniffing somethings."..."She walked over to them.But stepped back when they started screaming.Some clowns rushed over to dolly."whats going what-" "i didn't do a thing.What'd they bring in here.I don't think we except strung out clowns i don't know our rules or anything like that or even know if we have any."Dolly shouted back.Soon the mumbled and they're eyes rolled back.Everytime someone ran over to them they screamed in fear."...I don't have any choice...I might have to kill them..It might be a bad reaction to the drugs or whatever they took."Dolly stepped over to them covering her ears or at least trying.She shot all of them."Do you think if you didn't do that.they would have survived."asked on clown."no sadly.."she sighed.

Night fall came and the joker showed his face."..."He looked over at the bodies and continued on walking in."Dolly want explain the clowns dead in the..-" "they did some drugs had a bad reaction or something so I killed them."She explained."We have more just three died!"She laughed."Carry on i guess..."He shrugged.He walked away and no on heard from him the rest of the night.Dolly's curiousity a raised and looked at what the bodies's had."a powder...?"She investigated."wonder what this stuff is."She looked thoroughly at the body exspressions."they looked like they were in fear of something but what.A trip effect.It wouldn't cause that.would it?"She stepped back and tripped over one of the clowns kicking up their powder.She got a small wiff.She froze.For a few seconds her vision slurd and everything got scary look to her.she shook her head.A clown walked up from behind her."What are you...doing-" "s-stay back."She pointed a gun at him.The clown looked down and saw the powder around her."the effect from earlier..."He pushed her down but she shot the gun by accident.Woke up everyone.Her vision came too.

Morning soon came.With the events that happen it had everyone shaken up."Dolly i wanna know what happen I mean.Did the bodies scary you what happen?"The joker questioned her up and down bitting his lip."...I don't know.I slipped over the bodies last night and that powder stuff got to me.I saw a few things.The effect caused me to relive my fears.I'm sorry about it.."She sighed."Fear?What do you have to fear?"More questions."I saw...a death from when i was little.and one fear of someone dying.We have to get rid of those things.If those things messed me up imagine what it could do to yourself."She argued.


	10. Chapter 10

Madness

"Y'see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little...push." Or in dolly's case a lot of a push.Or well pushing.Even if the Joker was twisting her mind it didn't phase her.She knew what she was doing.Her choices everything.Even if she nearly lost in during her reaction to the drugs she kept her cool remotely.She was in control just merely taking orders.No matter how twisted the job.She got it done and felt nothing afterwords.She knew it was wrong but right in her and the Joker's eyes.It was fair game.

"chaos is fair remember that"the Joker would always say.She didn't quite get it.She guessed it was.Chaos is sometimes hard to control.And yet not fair to others.Recently after the commotion of the drugs.Everyone acted more cautious.The Joker seemed the most.Watching Dolly more since then.A bit upset his ace got messed up and nearly shot up the place but,merely just observing.He gave her a test now and then like dressing up as a clown.He'd tug her dress or try to scare her.Nothing worked since she was ok.She just kick him off or ignore it and walk away.

"there are different types off madnesses!Maybe we should figure out yours!"he shouted to her."After many years of being pushed i think we'd know by now.We're both not crazy.Just freaks.Like Batty!"She replied.He laughed.Only true right?8 years living with e on.And not committed to a nut ward like him?"Frrrrreaks..."He replied."yea...were not crazy since we know what we're doing.We're in control.We choose to do the things we do.Such as batman does...but what he does is so...boring..."She sighed.

"do you have a favorite type of madness?"The joker flopped down right next to Dolly."I'd have to say love.Makes people do crazy things.What a person will do for another.Its not boring at all.Flinging yourself in front of someone.Dying for someone.Lots of things happen to a person in love."She explained while laying next to him.He sucked his lips before saying anything.Then sucked his teeth."you wanna know how I got these scars?-"He got cut off by dolly."I don't need to know...Besides.Your story changes each time." "but thats the FUN of it.Fun is a madness.And one of my favorites."He poked her nose then looked off.


	11. Chapter 11

Better Class of Criminals

Killings continued.A enraged police force and batman tried working together."This last one takes the cake!No prints just cards!Joker and Ace of spade cards.Entire place whiped down!No clues but these cards and photos of these two idiots messing up these guy's corpses!What wrong with these two!"Gordon shouted as he kept searching for clues."With these two.Its never easy.They're laughing at us.This city!"Gordon shouted.Nearly pulling out his hair."The girl's name is dolly.She the joker's ace card.They have some sort of deal with each other."The batman said as he looked around."I think i'm proud to say they're in a class of their own."Gordon exclaimed."Calm down we'll get these two.The only other thing is the girl's father was a mistaken idenity.Cops shot her father in front of her.She holds a grudge."Batman said in his deep voice.

"We might have to fake them out like with dent.Sadly he isn't with us anymore so we'll need someone else."Gordon thought up a plan."I could also capture the girl but joker will kill me if i go after her.He's already threaten me.He also got away from me.Swat team wasn't helpful either."Batman explained."...I see so the girl is his weak spot."gordon said."We'll have to do something about that.But how about we fake him out and capture the girl.We can threaten him with her.Not a solid plan but.Everyone's up in arms.Something has to be done."Gordon said.

"Sir we recovered some files about this girl."A inspecter said giving gordon files."What's that?"Batman asked."I looked cases of mistaken robbery.I got one that matches her.It was a mobster.He stole some money.Her father.Bear Lynette.Gunned down when cops mistaked him for the wrong man.Shot in front of his daughter.Dahlia Lynette.She was put in Gotham orphanage.She left and rest unknown.It has to be her."Gordon read the file.He skimmed through bear's file."hard working.rich gave to the poor.Owned a company.Cops did nothing about the shooting i would hate cops too if i were her."Gordon continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The grave site

Rainy days seems to make days even sadder.Especially if you're visiting a loved one's grave.Dolly snuck out of the hideout.Didn't tell anyone where she was going especially the joker.She didn't feel comfortable taking him to her father's grave.She wore a medical mask to hide her face.And didn't wear make up.She had a bit if eyeliner on and mascara.On her way to visit the grave she stole a bunch of flowers when no one was looking and kept on going with them.She was heading for gotham cemetary.To keep her mind off of things or plans with the joker she kept singing and humming."We're damned after all...Through fortune and flame we fall..."She'd pause every few seconds."And if you can stay... then I'll show you the way,To return from the ashes you call."

She finally reached her destination.She was still singing her song."We all carry on...When our brothers in arms are gone...So raise your glass high... For tomorrow we die,And return from the ashes you call..."She stopped singing when she reached the grave."...I know this isn't the life you wanted me to have.I'm sorry for it."She said to the large statue headstone of a angel.Engraved on it it said.Bear lynette.Hardworking man and father.Then the year he lived and died.Dolly sat a while and talked out apologizing for things she had done.Little did she know someone was in fact listening.

Hard to tell if she was crying or not.Dolly greifed in her own way.The way the rain hit her eyes.And blended with her own tears.It was hard to tell how much she was crying.Before approching her.They let her cry out for a bit.Then stuck a gun to the back of her head."seemed to me you made a confession."Gordon said to her."...if you know anything about me.-""yea i know about the shooting and your deal with the clown.Time to come in.""let me be alright...I'll come in when i'm done.""I don't think so.You've killed enough-""no not that,As you can see commissioner i'm visiting a grave.""finish up..."He hit her with the gun enough to tell her wrap it up."I was here to visiting a few on my friend's graves.You ought to know them you killed them.Then i saw you.The only family he had.You went missing.Did you think working for him you'd never get caught?"Gordon asked,but she didn't answer.

Finally she wrapped it up.Gordon coffed her."caught you and soon him maybe you can both share a padded cell."He kidded."You know...I'm in clear mind.Merely taking orders.I made the choice to kill and join the joker.Back then.Kill or be killed.either way i was living off the streets.My father's money went into finding me a new home.No one took me in.Only one did.And i chose to go with him."She said so smoothy and calmly.It was true.Gordon threw her in a holding cell.She stood where she was thrown and didn't move a inch."lets spread the word one killer has been caught.Good work commissioner gordon." the mayor praised him."She confessed everything on her father's grave."Gordon said looking in at dolly.She finally looked back at him.Slowly turning.She smiled at him."yea good job but.You didn't catch him yet.And you know with me in here.Things will get ugly.Believe it or not.I calmed him down a bit people weren't dying everyday.But now they will be thanks to you.Good job."She laughed."Forgot about him...But she is right.With out her he might go worse especially if he threatens to kill batman if she's hurt or anything."Gordon broke into a sweat."calm down we'll get him we got his ace." said the mayor.He looked at her.Dolly smiled.And mouthed."ha"

--

Hey yea down here D:!If you don't know what song she's singing its mama by mcr.

if you did know.Well...Iono what to say.Hope no one got offended by it.why they would?no clue

kaylakakashi


	13. Chapter 13

To the Rescue!-maybe...

The joker grunted in disbelief that Dolly had gone missing.Its been a days.Since she was put away.But the joker grew angry.Out of anger he kicked a tv and turned it on.Something caught his eye."We caught one of the killers responsible for our killing spree.We're working on where to find the rest of this group.She won't talk.But I'm sure we can."The mayor exclaimed."..."The joker dropped silent.Then shook his head.He walked around aimlessly as if he was thinking.He mudered something now and then but no one knew what he was saying."We will be transfering her to a new location tonight.Hopefully she'll talk then."Said the mayor."Thats it..."The joker nodded his head.He must have had a plan...

"Get in there you scumbag"A swat team member shouted while hitting dolly with a gun to get her in the swat van.Dolly sighed.She'd been hit with far worse things.She sat in the car facing a member of the swat team.She glared.She wondered about getting out of this.She swayed back and forth.Lied on then bench she was on."wanna see a magic trick?"She tried to make small talk but the guy wasn't buying it.Suddenly,While she tried to strike another conversation up the car was hit by something."owch..."Dolly fell on the floor of the van and lied there."what were we hit by?!"The swat guy shouted in his radio."Some sorta of big truck!"The respond came in quickly.Soon the other side of the car was hit.Jerking dolly to the other side of the car."We need back up!"The car was hit a number of times.Dolly rolled around the floor hitting each side of the tuck left,right,front,and back.

All back up cars were out and totaled.Violent nudges hit the swat car.Soon little dents popped into the car.They were being shot at!but by who?"We repeat we believe the joker is behind one of the cars.Repeat be careful the joker is in of the cars surrounding us."A voice from a radio shouted.The swat guy in the car with her looked at her."don't look at me I didn't call him"she laughed.Three cars were driving as fast as the could.one carrying dolly.the others nudging and shooting at the car.Suddenly a huge explotion from out side.One of the cars shooting spun out of control.And exploded."We believe the batman is here.Remain calm we will be getting to our destination soon."Another call.Still unsure of what was going outside.Dolly tried looking out the cracks of the door.

"WATCH OUT!!"Swat car spun out of control and into some sort of net tipping it over.The doors at the back of the car thrusted open.Dolly flipped out of them.She looked behind her to see two cars dog fighting.One batman on a motorcycle and the joker in a semi truck.The truck swirved and the back side of the truck flung to the side knocking batman off his bike.The truck landed on its side tipped over.Dolly gasped.She ran to the truck."...where are you?!"She shouted.The way the truck tipped and lost control no one could have really survived.Soon the door flung open.Dolly gasp."Why so serious...?"The joker flipped out of the truck.A little disoriented.He jumped down to her.Then slapped her.Dolly in a state of shock understood why she was hit.But was then hugged.Batman soon got up.But fell again.The joker push dolly behind him.Then skipped over to him gun in hand.Humming.Dolly followed behind.Just as he was about to shoot him."gotcha you sob"Gordon nailed the joker at gun point.He grunted."could you just give me a -"the joker got cut off and gordon kicked over.He dropped the gun.Dolly already in coffs just stood there.Not like she could help.

Soon both were taken into questioning.


	14. Chapter 14

Good Joker bad Joker?

While one was in questioning other in a holding cell."we got nothing on him as for the girl,We know her story."Gordon said.Gordon had dolly in for questioning first."Why did you do this?"Gordon asked."..."Dolly shifted her eyes left and right."i did it of my own free will.Happy.I just did what he told me."She said quickly."Nope thats not what you told someone else.Its alright to tell us.He can't hear you.He's in a holding cell this place is isolated away from him so just say why."Gordon tried to talk with her.But it was like pulling teeth.She said very little."alright fine..."He walked out."I told you...The joker has nothing to do with what i did.OR well my choice alright.I did what he said.My choice."She sighed."Wanna tell me like you did before?"Batman walked in a door behind her."What else do you wanna know?About the joker.pffft i know as much as you.As for me i gave you the reason.I did all this my choice.So as far as i'm concern.I'm done with my questioning."Dolly shouted and stood up.She wasn't very happy but with her scars,little hard to tell.

Finally they switch off."evening.So what did you manage to carve out of her.Even to me she won't talk.Its very hard keep a conversation with her."The joker laughed it off.Only it was true.Dolly never really did talk with him.It was maybe hi and bye.Or a short conversation."Nothing she just said she did everything of her choice."Gordon said.the joker started laughing uncontrolbly."She told you what?thats not the only reason.But it was her choice to come with me.To take over for me when i'm locked up.but did she tell you why she does these things?Did she tell you it was a grudge on cops cause of her father's death?"He started calming his laughing down."what do you know of her?Why does she do this...come on out with it."Gordon yelled "she does it cause you see.I'm like a father too her.I raised her from when she was a tiny tot to what she is now.Now like the 'Good' daughter she is.She wants to keep me happy.But she can only keep me happy for long.That red mark on her face when you picked us up.ME!Causing this wasn't the plan."He laughed.

While in questioning.Gun fire broke out."Don't look at me i'm right here!"The joker laughed."Gordon locked the joker up in questioning and went to see what was going on."D-den't..."Gordon walked into the holding cells to find Harvey Dent."I want to see that bastard grieve.See what i went through."Dent had dolly at gun point."P-put the gun down."Gordon tried calming him down.But he wouldn't listen.Dolly stepped her hardest on dent's foot and elbowed his ribs.He let lose of her.Dolly ran next to gordon.But she was too slow.He grabed her back."Get me the joker or its your head gordon."Dent yelled "I can't he's in for questioning.Listen you don't want to take her out."Gordon kept trying to get him to lower his gun."Your right i don't wanna kill her here.We'll make it where my family died."He grunted.Dolly kept wiggling trying to break free but he wouldn't let go.Dent walked back dragging dolly.He had trouble doing so from her kicking and struggling."Quit struggling..."He said in a low voice then hit her over the head knocking her out.Her body fell lim.Dent lifted her up over his shoulder and walked out.

Gordon walked back into questioning."Well what was it?"The joker asked with a smile."Dolly...Harvey Dent took her.Only ones in here alive is you me and batman."He broke it down easily."Did he say where and what he was doing?"he asked."Where his family died..."Gordon glared."Gordon..."Batman snuck up behind him."All he wants is the joker...give him to dent."Batman said."No its not like that.He's gonna kill her...For what the joker did...well you know what happen."Gordon glanced at the joker.He was looking off.then down."i'm not going to be a pleased 'father' if you two let him kill her understand?"The joker lazily joked."Alright.what do you think we should..."Gordon looked around."He does that..."Gordon explain to the joker."if you let me do this alone.Dent will die.I'm a man of my word.Going after my ace card.tsk tsk"The joker scolded.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorrow

"why don't you hold still brat!"Dent had Dolly by her hair.She kicked and struggled."You can try all you want I'm not letting go.An girl for a girl I suppose." Dent pulled and kept hitting her repeating over and over."owch!Cut it out.You know damn well the joker gonna kill you before you have a chance to kill me!"She shouted.Then he pulled again this time lifting her and throwing her against a pole.Dolly began crying.Without a weapon to defend herself.She thought she'd either die from him beating her or him shooting her.She tried picking herself up.but she was too wobbly.She couldn't keep herself up long enough to charge and headbutt him so she could get away.She was bleeding alot from sensless beatings.She hoped deep inside of her someone would come to her rescue.Batman or the Joker.She kept struggling to stay awake.Dent came full force hitting her again knocking her a bit away from him.Dolly layed lim.Her body shook." did i kill you before he arrived..what a shame.Your still breathing.Let's put you down..."Dent put the gun to the back of her head."No i want to savor all your emotions...So far your a crying wimp.How you stand to kill people"He spit on her.

* * *

"I wanted dent dead from the start.He's not a very good criminal you know not like me or even dolly!But when i got news.He was gonna kill her.I knew i had to do it!Escape and kill him before he did her.Now cause you all have me in here.She's gonna die."A side never shone before by the joker.Gordon didn't know what to do.Let him kill dolly even though she's a criminal.Or let a underaged girl die."Let me go after dent...I can get rid of him.Don't let the joker out of your site."Batman took off."...IF she dies.And i'm not there.Your on my list gordon."The joker glared."Alright lets go..."Gordon agreed to take the joker to dolly.he put him in the back of the police car and took off in the same direction as batman.

"Look at you.Fighting to stay alive.Do you really think...he loves or even cares for you?"Dent kept knifing her with words.Dolly's tears streamed down her cheek."Thats what i thought..."Dent stomped on her stomach.Dolly let out a bloody scream.Dent hit her head with the gun again."Shut up..."He growled.Dolly quit moving.She was barely breathing at this point."Welcome batman..."Dent laughed."Dolly...Stay in there.What did you do to her?!"Batman ordered."I beat her...Had her by the hair.Rachle died fast.So she gets to die slow and painful.That joker bastards gonna go through what i went through!!"Dent screamed.It echoed.Dent went for a second stomp.Batman rammed into him knocking him down.Both started a full out fist fight.Batman kicked and had him on the ground.But both were to strong men.It was an even match.

While the fight continued.Dolly layed lim.She wiped the blood from her mouth.It smeard in with her make up.Her mouth was dripping with blood.It followed the scar line.She had a bloody smile on."Dolly...oh my"Gordon rushed in with the joker."Is she..."Gordon backed away.The joker stepped forward and cradled her in his arms."she's barely breathing..."The joker sighed.Gordon called an ambulance."Joker bastard!!"Dent shouted.With all his might dent pushed batman off."I'll kill her like you did Rachle!!"Dent pointed the gun at her."Dent no!"The gun fired.Silence flew over head.Dent missed.Batman pulled him down in time.Luckly it missed everyone but.Dolly's life was still in the balance."Dolly...stay...stay with me.DOLLY DO YOU HEAR ME LISTEN TO ME!!"The joker shouted."I-i hear...you..."barely alive"shhh shh shhhhh don't speak."He began to cry.

* * *

He flashed backed to all their memories.Like first meeting her."I like those scares.""Lets stay together!""We're freak and in the end we're all we got.""Love is my favorite type of madness.Makes people do crazy things"Her voice was in the back of his mind."loved does make us do crazy things.I'm saving you.Dent wants to kill you.It does alot of awful things to people..."He said kissing her forehead.Gordon rushed over to dent to coff him.Batman walked over and crouched next to the Joker."Do you think she'll make it..."Joker asked.Batman checked her pulse.He shook his head."i don't know she's breathing pretty low.Dent might have hurt her from the inside."He told him.Dolly started moving.Both stopped her.She had to lean up.She began to spit up blood.She began breathing slower and slower.

"..."Dolly coughed up more blood.Dent glared at Dolly.The joker glared back at him.He then handed Dolly to batman to hold.He walked slowly towards him."Why so serious Harvey!?Did you think...killing her would bring me down?"He licked his lips.Then picked up Dent's gun.Placed the gun to Harvey's head."You know the thing between you and me.We're both on two different levels.Remember that Harvey."Soon medical help came."we have a pulse but her condition she might not make it."They took dolly by air.The joker wanted to go with to see if she pulled through but sadly was arrested with dent.Both sent to arkam.


	16. Chapter 16

Past and Future

3 years have past since The joker and Harvey dent were put in Arkam.The joker never received any news on Dolly's conditions.He just assumed she died.He cussed out and got into fights with Harvey everytime put together in break rooms or dinning.Harvey brought on most of them.Others the joker started out of his hate for him.Inmates ignored both and kept away from them.The Joker didn't get any letters or visits.Same with Harvey.Until one day.After years of longing.The joker received a letter."Remember me?I hope so.Anyway its dolly.I'm sorry if you've heard no information on me.I heard after i was aired to a hospital you were locked up.I heard people weren't going to give any information on my conditions till i got better.Well i guess they forgot.I asked and they didn't do anything.Didn't send nothing!Well this is why i'm writing!To tell the truth.I'm giving up on crime.It was fun you know?me and you all those years.I grew used no never getting hurt.And when i did it wasn't anything to worry about.Well guess i forgot i can get hurt badly.And after what harvey did.Makes me think twice.I decided to take over what my father didn't finish.I did my time.2 years for what i did.I didn't go to arkham like you.They sent me else where cause they were scared of me and you together.I'll keep the scars as my memories with you.I'd like to see you one last time.I'll come visit.love,Dolly"he read.

* * *

"My Dear dolly,No need to.I'll come visit you!Maybe before you 'retire' we can do one last murder or something.Me and you!How about it?And don't worry.I promise I won't let you get hurt.Not like last time..."She read."...retire does sound boring."Dolly laughed to herself.She lied down on her exotic sofa.She put the letter on the floor and slept a bit."Hmm..."She got up and sat up."damn he got me thinking.Risk my life again or finish what i started."she groaned."I guess i should get ready for him knowing him he'll arrive any moment."Dolly dragged herself to her bath room.

She powdered her face.Then added black lip stick and added it into the scars lightly.She changed her sloppy ways from when she was a child to a bit classier style.Her hair style was different.Still black with pig tail only she spyriled them.She didn't add big black circles around her eyes like before.She eyelinded them and added heavy mascara.She wore a black dress with fur around its collar and lined at the bottom.The dress was very slick and skin tight.around her belly button there was a spade shaped cut out to show off her stomach.She drew a spade next to her left eye.And wore a spade choker.She tattoted her left arm with a spade and her right wrist.her boots were the same.She wore black fur trimmed stocking.When she was done she waited on her sofa looking out her penthouse window.She wondered when he'd come.

"heeeeh"Dolly breathed on her windows.She drew smiles and wrote ha!like she used to in people's blood.She recalled a time where she wanted to tasted blood when she was little.It was the first time the joker hit her.He slapped her blood stained hand.And in a deep voice"no!"he yelled.She tried explaining herself.But she wasn't used to him yet.It was when they first met and he was showing her the ropes of killing.Instead of tasting it she drew on the wall.A bleeding heart.Dolly laughter herself."Why was i so stupid as a kid.I'm pretty sure i ate dirt!"She laughed harder.She remembered the only one that made her happy was the joker.How he tried entertaining her when she was a kid.All failures.All his jokes were about killing or just a bad pun dolly didn't understand till she was older.She'd calmly laugh or pause then laugh.She only laughed when he laughed.

"Geez...sure is taking him"Dolly flopped back on her sofa."i wonder...if people think i'm pretty"She sighed.Her face is scared up.Dolly always dreamed of a beautiful face.She didn't mind her scars.It made her,Her.But having them wasn't easy.When she was little her stitches cause alot of attraction.One day while at a park.Dolly got picked on by a group of kids.Mocking her.Laughing.For her scars."Freak!" "more like circus freak.She looks like a clown"Dolly's anger grew.She wanted those kids dead.But when she told the joker.He explained it was just a kid thing.He didn't like it when Dolly explained grown men and women were laughing at her."People are childish.And some will be mean.Madness.Crazy isn't how people can be such children!"He laughed."...you were and still are are a child..."dolly said to herself recalling what he said.She sat up and rubbed her head.She looked out her window one last time.

* * *

Dolly was gloomy.She wondered about her future and what would happen between her and the joker.He wants her back with him.Fighting.But Some of dolly's injuries haven't fully recovered yet.Alot of surguries were needed.Dent beat her to a pulp.From bleeding on the inside to broken bones.Dolly got lost in thought.Nothing could really break her of it.She felt a gentle touch on her back.She didn't look back.An arm wrapped around her.She was being hugged from behind.She saw the joker's reflection in the window.He rested his head on her left shoulder.He smiled."My my...Hello beautiful.."He turned her.To get a view of her from the front."your still short..."He laughed and sat his hand on her head like a arm rest.She threw his arm down."Its nice to see you too..."She smirked.

The joker sat down on her sofa.Leaned back and crossed his legs."Fancy place you got here..."He sighed."Yea...It was originally owned by my father a while back.When he was single."She replied.The joker looked around.Licked his lips.Almost as if he was inspecting the house."I know where everything is..."She sighed."oh no no no!I wasn't going to do anything.hahaha!"He laughed.She sat down with him.He pulled her on to his lap."uhh...aren't i a little big for this?"She asked."Tell me.Why are you giving up.When I met you when you were almost the same size you are now.You told me.You wanted to get back at the men...that-" "I ALREADY DID!"silence."I killed them i got my revenge...and its all thanks to you."The joker was shocked.For the first time she stood up to him."I-I'm...afraid of losing my life...I'm afraid of losing you..."She began crying.She covered her face.

* * *

"Afraid...?"He put her hands down but the instant they went back up."I'm ugly my make up ran"dolly pouted."You weren't afraid before...That girl.When i met you.You almost got killed by me.I was gonna put you out when we first met.But a smile is better don't you think?Now come on smile damn it!"He begged."you were gonna kill me?"dolly's voice was muffled."What?"she put her hands down and yelled again."you were gonna kill me!"He broke into laughter."Yes but you came with me and liked the scars.Now why so different?You trusted me all these years."he explain."I trusted you'd let me die"She pouted more."True but if i remember right you came with.you knew your choices.You weren't scared."He continued."Now just come back with me.We can do things at night.You keep your job in the day.-""No they know who i am...We'd easily get caught.It wouldn't be right.I'm sorry i have say no..."


	17. Chapter 17

One last time

part one

The next day came.After hours of begging dolly said forget it and went to bed.Morning came.She had a bit of a surprise."Morning..."The joker smiled as he lied right next to her in her bed.Dolly eyes widen.Then narrowed."Pain in the...How long have you been in here?"Dolly grunted."About..The whole night..."He laughed.He rolled over laughing on his side."out..."Dolly commanded."What?"."out i said out!"Dolly soon was pushing him out the door.Dolly leapt for the shower.She locked the door so she wouldn't have to deal with his shenanigans.She didn't need him walking in playing a prank or something.She imagined him as the phsyco.The music played in her mind as she showered up.

When she was done the house was silent.And the joker,No where in sight."shenanigans!"She yelled.She sighed and sat on her sofa."I don't have time for this..."She growled.She headed for the door."...can't leave on a empty stomach..."the joker hissed."Sadly i do every morning...And before you ask.No..."She slammed the door."Well..!"The joker sighed.Then he sat on the sofa plotting.Plans really weren't his thing.He had to have dolly back.But he was unsure how.

Nightfall soon came.Dolly walked into her penthouse.Before opening the door.She sighed.And braced herself for any shenanigans he might have pulled on her house."Huh?Its all the same."She sighed she was relieved.She looked on her sofa."Hi..."He hissed.Then sprang up and cornered her."I didn't want to come to this...but,If you don't come back.I ruin those scars!"He laughed."...alright fine one heist or whatever.Just this one."Dolly rubbed her scars.She liked how they were almost ear to ear.She loved her real name.It all fit in.She was like the black Dahlia.

"Alright we ready to go?"Dolly asked."Yup...We're going to rob the mod like when you first robbed them."He laughed.He took her plates off her car.Dolly did her face like she used to.And wore her black dress.The one the joker gave her.It fit like a glove still."I'm ready to go what about you my dear?"He asked."Yes.."She replied.Her car she drove.Her speedy rabbit car got them to the hit."How're we doing this?"She asked."We go in.Shoot any workers.Like we did the first time."He explained.

Dolly walked in first her head face down."Excuse me miss we are-"She shot the guard.Then grinned."I forgot how it feels..."She walked in and shot more guards before they could aim.She danced in to the clerks.The joker followed in.Grinning.He knew after this.She'd come back."Hey do you two...No no your-"The joker shot the man.Dolly was falling in love with killing all over again.He shot more people.Then she pulled the trigger and shot with him.She looked around for any survivers.A man under a desk pulled out a gun.And as dolly walked by.He shot her arm.Dolly dropped her gun.Then dropped to her knees.She forgot how much bullets hurt.The man raised up and was about to shoot again.But he was killed.The joker fired back.

When they left he drove."I'm sorry..."she sobbed."...I almost lost you again!"He roared.He pulled over."I'm so sorry..."She repeated over and over."sh sh sh sh..."He stroked her soft black hair.He took her back to her house.He carried her in.He rested her on her sofa.He fixed up her arm."I'm sorry..."She cried."No i'm sorry.I dragged you in.."He kissed her cheek."You know...you were my first kiss..."She sighed.They sat together."I didn't think...My father would be my-" "father?"He cut her off."Yes...you've been a good father too me.You looked after me like one.And you still are."She hugged him."He wrapped his arm around her."You didn't mind it did you?"He asked."No...you were my only love.I didn't mind it not at all a bit shocked.But you were the only one that looked at me.That gave me a chance."She cried a bit.

SLAM SLAM SLAM!"police open up!Police banged on the door."Hold on let me get some clothes on!Hide..."She quickly changed from her dress to the on she was wearing before."Evening..."She opened the door.But was pushed back."did i take to long?o-ow..."she wimpered."Sorry lady we ain't the police...we don't wait.We're the mob..."Men entered the room."You see we followed you here...Saw your car pull off the road"The men's leader walked in."Geez...I thought i blew you all up a while-ow..."The leader slapped dolly."You did kill our men.Alot of great ones."He explained."We want the joker...You we have a better job"The man grinned while checking Dolly's body out.Dolly spit in his face."I'll kill all of you.Like i did the last of your men.I know a few jokes that can make you cry..."Dolly laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

One last time

part two

"I know a few jokes that will make you cry wanna hear?"Dolly aimed her gun. "Nope...not at all get her.."The man commanded his men to attack dolly.Dolly shot one then kicked the next to come at her.She ran for the bed room.Locked and moved the bed to the door.The joker popped out of her closet."Need help?Found your stash..."He threw a rifle at her.Dolly caught it."What now?"Dolly worried.She didn't want the joker hurt.Nor did she want her life taken."Well...we either fight or we can die here scared crapless...Which do you prefer?"He licked his lips and look at the door."You know me...We fight...I'm no coward!"She smiled."Says the one who wants to give up on crime..."He glared a bit and rolled his eyes.They fired at the door."Get down!"Both ducked.The joker covered dolly's body with his till they stopped."I told you wasn't gonna let anything bad happen.I'm a man of my word..."He grinned.Slam!The door fell over and on to the bed."Where are they?"A mobster thug walked in."Hi..."The joker sprang up and shot him.Dolly sprang up behind him.Both stepped over the man body.Dolly spit on him."Recking my place...I'll kill ya all like before."Dolly then picked up the man body and used it as a shield."I have no respect for this dead..."The joker took his body.Dolly couldn't really lift it anyway.

"Nice place you got here...what was your name again molly?"The mobster leader looked over his shoulder.He sat on dolly's sofa spread legged."That...creep..."Dolly growled under her breath.She ignored the man's comment to her name."Too bad this place is going to hell..."The joker dropped the body and tugged on a string in his pocket.All the men jumped back."...this isn't your house to blow up..."Dolly frowned."Break the window...If you wanna live...I have a plan this time..."He commanded dolly.Dolly walked over to her window.She shot a few men"bang...don't worry i made sure i hit the vitals...it will all be over for you"Dolly laughed the shot the window.The joker walked over still tugging the string.He pulled the string out of his pocket.He had it connected to a grenade."Sorry about the penthouse..."He grabbed dolly threw the grenade at the men.The grenade landed in the middle of the mob leader's lap."AHHH!"they all screamed.The joker jumped with dolly out the window.The joker laughed like dolly's never heard before."YOUR PLAN WAS TO LET US DIE?!"She shouted.Something shot down and wrapped around dolly.It jerked her.But the joker lost grip of her.She grabbed his hand and held tight.Something caught them from falling.Soon things and junks of the building fell on them.But what ever caught them was pulling them up and toward the the explosion.

Finally.They reach the top of a neighboring building."BATTY!"Dolly shouted and hugged him."thats the..."Dolly took a second to count on her fingers how many times."third! time you saved me"She grinned widely."Wait...how did you know?"Dolly turned around and looked at the joker."I took a guess..."He sighed.Dolly's eyes turned red."we could have went splat all over the ground!and you ruined my house!"Dolly shouted and hit him over the head."AH!my dress!My little...black dress..."She wimpered.Dolly soon cried."Don't look at me my make up is running."Dolly sobbed."Your make up was already messed up..."The joker joked with her to stop her from crying.

"You do know your both going to arkham for this.I thought you went clean Dahlia.."Batman sighed."It was one last thing i needed to do with my father...before i really gave up crime."The joker acted surprise at her compliment."Guess he's not the clown prince of crime...Think you upgraded to king and dolly's princess..."Commissioner Gordon walked up."Coff em'...lets get these two to Arkham"Gordon sighed."I was glad to hear you were clean...Guess not"Gordon sighed.

Both were sent to Arkham.Dolly and the joker were not allowed to see each other.Arkham ran test on dolly but didn't quite understand her.Her situation was complex.They couldn't decided whether or not she was sane or insane.They gave her pills to take.But it didn't affect.Dolly would acted like she took them but most of the time spit them out.Dolly was unsure of her situation.The way she was treated.She was unsure she'd make it in Arkham.It wasn't like the last asylum.They treated the inmates carefully.Arkham did not.


	19. Chapter 19

Injected madness

"Alright Dolly...here's some ink blots i want you to tell me what you see.."A doctor said to dolly."Ok..."She nodded.He held up some cards and dolly answered."Ink spot...ink spot...you know i don't see anything...This is a waste of my time and yours.."Dolly snapped at him."lets try again..."The doctor growled.The next one he held up had a shape.It was almost bat shaped."i see batman's head..."Dolly snickered a bit.The doctor looked at the card."I guess it does...You can go now."Dolly was put back to her cell.She sighed."Time for meds..."A nurse walked in and gave her a pill."I'm not crazy...I'm sane.I'm only in here cause i did one more murder with the joker and after that i was going clean."Dolly sighed and rolled her eyes."Child...thats what they all say.I've seen all types and especially your joker friend."The nurse walked away.

Dolly was sent in for a questioning test."Hi dolly i'm doctor grant,Now talk it out why'd you kill all those people."Doctor grant asked."First off...none of you can call me dolly...Only the joker and sometimes batman.But lets get some things straight...They attacked me in my own home while my father was visiting."Dolly played innocent."I believe you robbed their bank did you not?"Grant teased."Well ya but it was my last heist...The joker begged me to come with for one last heist.It was his wishes before i go into retirement from crime."Dolly sighed."What about the men from before the cops the innocent people."Grant made a hand jester in a circular motion to get Dolly to talk."Well...if you know my story well like the joker or Commissioner gordon.It all started when i was about 5 maybe older.These cops were tracking down a mobster.They shot my father in front of me.They mistake him for the mobster.Killed him right in front of me."Dolly began to cry."The cops saw my father's body.They saw him dying and did nothing.They didn't care they killed him.They didn't care i was right there.They didn't even look at me..."Dolly's voice got shaky."Go on...what happen after that."Grant stopped her to give her a tissue.

"I was put in a awful foster care for 5 years.My mother didn't want me...She couldn't stand the site of me.All because i ruined her damn vagoo..."Dolly laughed a bit.

"So i ran away from the care.They beat all us kids.Couldn't stand our sites.I went into an ally...I found a man...He carried a knife.He wanted to kill me.Put me out...But he changed his mind.He said'lets put a smile on that face!'I let him...best thing i ever did.After words he gave me his card.It was the joker.He took me in after that.He actually looked at me.I had a new father a new life!"Dolly was getting excited."And you know what he did best for me...come here.."Se leaned in close to him."he taught me how to kill..I got my revenge on those cops.I followed and did everything for the joker.I did all my father's wishes."Dolly grinned evily.The doctor put her back.They gave her a new pill that night.They couldn't find anything wrong.

"Child what are you doing?"The nurse walked in.Dolly was on the floor drawing in the dust."I'm doodling...I got lonely i figure i'd draw some friends.And what ever that grant guy gave me.I'm seeing things i shouldn't..."Dolly waves her hands in front of her face."They're blurry...Even you."Dolly swayed her head back and forth."I'm starting to think you aren't crazy.Don't tell anyone but they haven't found a thing wrong.By the way call me moe.I'll be your aunty moe now lets get you to a real doctor."

"Whats the problem with this one moe..."A doctor examined dolly."She's the one they can't find anything wrong with.She's seeing blurry."Moe walked out."Yea i told them i wasn't they don't believe me but of course not I'm in a nut ward with doctors that are nuts..."Dolly lied down on the table."I've seen that joker buddy of yours twice.He even keeps saying it.He keep complaining to see you too."The doctor sighed."He's worried for my sanity...like i am.I know what they do to you in this place.Joker's explained it many times.He's worried..."The doctor shot her with medicine.And took her back.

Few nights later.They switched her meds again.Dolly wasn't getting any better.They injected her with many things.Ran test on her.Nothing they found nothing wrong.Moe stayed with her every night.Dolly began rocking.Instead of finding her madness they were injection her with madness.


	20. Chapter 20

To you my Dearest

A bloody scream echoed in the whole asylum was woken rushed to the scream but screamed with."What happen...Blood on the walls of the is this writing?How'd this happen with out anyone knowing for a pulse."Silence."WHERE'S DAHLIA"The doctor looked around in the cell."'ha ha'?Its all this?'Why so serious''smile more?pick up his daughter's mess...I'd get her to clean it but she's gone.I'm sorry moe."

"AH!"screams filled the asylum. But the screams were killed."Yup I'm crazy it wasn't me or the was the asylum itself!"Dolly laughed."Lynette!"Doctor Grant stepped back."Hey Dr.G...You did this to put me on all these thought I was crazy...When i clearly wasn't...You will pay with your life..."Dolly growled and slashed him and smeard blood on the walls as she walked down then hid in the shadows and waited for a victim to walk near and jump them."Just a freak you said!"She slashed the ink spot doctors carved in a smile and stabbed his heart."I'm gonna do to you...what you did to me arkham!"Dolly injected meds into the doctors and guards.

Dolly reached the joker's cell."I've caused a mess...I'm sorry dad..."Dolly sighed."Your remotely sane aren't you?"The joker asked." what i did to this place with a piece of metal and a few drugs!I'm gonna do to them what they've been doing to me..."Dolly growled."I'll get you the right help.."The joker promised.

Both continued to kill and injected pain on arkham."Dolly...I'm so proud..."The joker got teary eyed."Be proud later...I'm losing my mind here...Its not fun like when you try it..."Dolly groand. joker and dolly rushed and were surrounded."COPS!"dolly screamed"Dolly..."He sighed."I think I'm gonna do to gotham what i did to arkham!"Dolly laughed evily."Get a grip..."The joker's slapped seemed to calm her and dolly went back inside and took a different route to the sewers!He carried her on his slept a the reach a safe crawled up from the sewers."Dolly...How're you feeling?"He asked."Since killing those nuts? better!And my mind pretty ...But I'm ok for now.I just wanna go back to my life before your damn heist...!"Dolly shouted."Don't worry i know of a place other than 'll treat you better."He said.

He took her to a clinic.A mental Rehab."...Gonna be honest i find nothing wrong with you...I like you how you are."The joker sighed the shifted."I-i think, I want to stay with you..."Dolly said."You sure?"He asked."Yes...I really would you do with out me?"Dolly asked."Alright..."He agreed to let her stay with him.

* * *

6 years later Dolly left the set off on start her own crime wave against cops and she stayed in close contact with him after all she was still his daughter and nothing was gonna change. the joker was caught Dolly sprang him when she got caught he'd return the favor. they destroyed arkham for the pain they put her through with help from the joker. now and then doing favors and helped out the Joker like any daughter would. sending a crime wave on gotham even batman couldn't handle and thats how both wanted. With very Devious intentions!

* * *

edit:i fixed a bunch of things i never caught.I actually stopped paying attention to this story since i'm writing a new story.I forgot i did this chapter super fast and didn't bother rereading if theres anymore grammer problems please let me even miswording stuff like that.

HURRAY!!

If you didn't like my story well...Not my fault you wasted your there!remember me?anyway i have a new story actually alot better i've gotten some good reviews from people on my new dolly one was my second fanfic and i know i'm not the best writer promise next one is better!Dolly is included and is sorta the main takes off as her on her own with new batman characters and my own due to my computer crashing the files maybe lost or saved hopefully saved...other wise alot of new writing will be needed.

Also on my deviant art i update mainly on thursdays and its mainly my story designs anyway hope everyone liked

like i said if you didn't like it and continued to read still didn't like.I don't want any complains.

If you have one...please **DO **keep it to its helpful like ideas i should have complains and those stupid comments like"stop writing!"no i don't want them keep it to yourself.I know i'm not the best writer but don't harp on me about it.

thank you for reading!

KaylaKakashi


End file.
